User talk:Ethans star
Hey do you want me to help you with your camp?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea Do whateva You can to get as many people ill check my site on October 22 ok. Also if You want You can Be chef BYEE Kay I'll get some people.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank You So Much ok byee Bye![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:54, October 18, 2010 Thanks By the way are you always on Mostly all the times but pretty much everyday![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC)\ Cool! Thanks. is there a buddy thing on here because i think i would add you Well go on the my user page(Press "It's your time to shine"on my signature)and add yourself in Friend list.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks im new to this! Do you Know a camp i can join i cant find one Hmmm no.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Lol I cant find it I'll add you.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Do You go to school Because i can come on at the time I'm on Fall Break.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:15, October 19, 2010 What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I dont Have A fall Break Lucky XD It ends next week I have a two week break.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC)\ Wow Well Get alot of people and ill see you soon bye ;) Bye. Wait How can i get my stuff on here like i want to dress leshawna like a princess how can i do tht Well you need to re color it.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) How can i Do tht I have no idea how to explain it.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:39, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Please Try Ur best You umm right click A leshawna picture and then press save taget as.. and then you put pictures on your windows and then you edit and then you make her as a princess.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) No i CANT FIND A PICTURE OF HER WHERE DO I GO. YOU HAVE A BUNCH OF PICTURES SO U SHOULD NO Go to Google and search Leshawna from TDI and then do the thing I said above.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 01:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I CANT DOWNLOAD THING SO IM LOST Then I don't know how to help you..[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 01:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) NO ADVERTISING. Look at THIS. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 21:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Same at Plat. This is your warning. All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 00:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) What Are You Guys My Mother We're just trying to help to not get you banned, kthxbye. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 01:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I know alot and srry if you dont